Diana Winstrom (Capitol Earth)
'''Diana Winstrom '''was the female tribute from District 1 in the 125th Hunger Games (otherwise known as the Fifth Quarter Quell. She was the leader of the Career alliance formed by the tributes from District 1, 2, in the 125th Hunger Games. Like his female counterpart, he volunteered for the Games. Biography The female tribute from District 1 was Kalard Eleson's main enemy in the 125th Hunger Games. She was probably seen as the most dangerous threat to all the tributes out of all the other Careers. Quick, precicse, and relentless, Diana used brute strength and cunning wits for almost everything and fought hard to win. She was a Career Tribute, and had trained for the Hunger Games her entire life. During the reaping, Diana volunteered to be the female tribute, most likely since she believed she could win. Tribute Parade During the Tribute Parade, Diana was donned, along with the male tribute of District 1, in a golden, brass armor with long paulders and breastplates. Sword tips were molded into the armor, and they wore helmets as well. After the parade, Diana gave Kalard a glaring, warning look. Training In the training center, Diana and the other tributes trained and prepared for the Games. Diana saw Kalard's weakness and viewed him as useless, until he showed his true strength, surprising Diana and the other Careers. Diana trained at the swordsmanship and roping stations and displayed her prowess with the weaponry. She most likely showed off her skills with either, or both, to the Gamemakers in her private session. Due to the fact that she'd been training her entire life, she received a high score of 10. Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Diana runs towards the Cornucopia to battle for supplies. She enters area of the Cornucopia and picks up an iron machete and spots the boy from District 7 running towards her direction. She swings her machete into the boy from 7's chest, killing him. Then, after the girl from District 9 tries to slash her head with a sword, she ducks and knocks her weapon off her hands with the machete. She hits her in the stomach with the blade and then throws the girl from 10 into a supply crate. Later, Diana picks up a water canteen near where the corpse of the girl from District 9 was laying. After hearing the other District 1 tribute cry for help, she runs to the Cornucopia and makes a quick kill by slashing the boy from District 5 across the chest and leg. When she runs into the cornucopia, she sees the District 4 male trying to escape and slashes his throat open. She then shoves away the boy from 10, who tried to kill the District 1 male, by tripping him into the air with a long handle sickle then slamming him in the stomach with it, finishing him off with another stab. After killing him, she finds a sword that she confiscated as her primary weapon. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Females